Ohne Worte
by RotesBlinklicht
Summary: Die Ermittler des CSI's lernen eine andere Seite der Realität kennen und achten. Meine erste Fanfic Please R&R! Thx.
1. Prolog

Charakter(e): Die CSI-Charaktere sind Eigentum von CBS und Jerry Bruckheimer. Alle anderen (erdachten) Personen, sind aus meiner Feder entstanden.

Zusammenfassung: Taten sagen mehr als Worte...

* * *

Seit Stunden saß sie ruhig auf dem Stuhl. Nicht die kleinste Regung. Jeder der sich mit ihr im Zimmer befand, vom Flur aus in den Raum sehen konnte oder bei einem der flüchtig getuschelten Gesprächen auf diesem etwas mitbekam, fragte sich wieso sie sich nicht rührte. Hatte sie solche Angst? War sie Blind? Taub? Stumm? Oder war es von jedem etwas? Sie wussten es nicht. 

Einer von denen, die mit im Zimmer waren, setzte sich mit einem kleinen Seufzen ihr gegenüber am Tisch auf einen Stuhl. Nicht einmal dann suchte sie den Blickkontakt. Ihr Gegenüber beugte sich nach vorn und faltete seine Hände, wie bei einem Gebet, vor sich zusammen. Erst jetzt fing sich ihr Blick. Blind war sie also nicht.

„Warum redest du nicht?", wurde sie gefragt. Stille kehrte in dem Raum ein. Sie schienen keinen Schritt weiter gekommen zu sein. Es war so Still geworden, dass man das schwere Schlucken von einem der Anderen, der an der Wand lehnte, hörte.

Sie sah die anwesenden kurz an und griff dann zum Zettel und Stift, welches sich auf dem Tisch zu ihrer linken befand. Doch bevor sie etwas schrieb, schaute sie die Männer noch einmal scharf an. Als ob sie sich versichern wollte, das sie niemand beobachtete. Man hörte wie die Bleistiftmine auf dem Papier kratzte. Als sie fertig war, sah sie dem sitzenden Mann noch einmal an, stand auf und verließ langsam ohne weiteres den Raum. Ein lautes Klicken verläutete das die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Der, von der Wand, stellte sich hinter seinen Freund als dieser über den Tisch zum Blatt griff und es zu sich herüber zog. Beide lasen das, was auf diesem in großen Buchstaben stand.

„DIE WELT MACHT SCHON GENUG LÄRM."

* * *

Tbc... 


	2. Halloween

**fr-smilla: **In der Regel sind meien Kapitel auch recht kurz. Ich bemühe mich aber um längere. Einverstanden? Dieses hier ist nämlich schon ein zusammengesetztes aus zwei. ;-)

  
Hinweis zu der FF und somit verbundenen Kapiteln:  
Die _Gedankengänge_ der _Personen_ werde ich _kursiv_ darstellen, **Rückblenden** dick gedruckt. Der Rest, bleibt normal.

Die richtige Reihenfolge der Weisheitsaffen ist mir entfallen. Nehmt es bitte so hin.

* * *

**3 WOCHEN ZUVOR**

Sie fühlte sich normal. Zumindest als das, was man in ihrem Falle normal nennen konnte.  
Am heutigen Tag war das aber auch kein Wunder. Es war Halloween und so hatte sie nichts zu befürchten. Keiner würde ihren äußerlichen Schein auch nur eines Blickes würdigen – sie hatte die Größe eines durchschnittlichen Kindes im Ende des Wachstumsstadiums und trug eine schwarze Stoffkutte von Kopf bis Fuß. Das einzige was noch zu sehen wäre, würde man sie beachten, wären ihre Augen.

_Warum konnte nicht jeden Tag Halloween sein? Für eine Stadt wie Las Vegas sollte es doch kein Problem sein oder doch? Schließlich liefen hier eine Menge Leute herum die – für sich selbst und die meisten anderen gar nicht bewusst – eine Art Kostüm trugen._

Doch es blieb ihr nur dieser eine Tag, an dem sie unbeschwert durch die Stadt zwischen den ganzen Menschen hindurch gehen konnte. So musste sie nicht wie üblich sich im Hintergrund aufhalten und die Gassen und Schleichwege der Stadt nutzen, nur um keine Angst zu haben das ihr jemand ohne weiteres Prügel anbot oder aus lauter Furcht vor ihr sogar die Polizei rief.

_Wie das eben so war, ist und wohl auch immer sein wird. Was der Mensch nicht kennt, das fürchtet er._

Doch was konnte sie für ihr aussehen? Sie hatte es sich mit Sicherheit nicht freiwillig ausgesucht! Sie hatte auch hier die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Nicht einmal die ganzen Ärzte, Fachspeziallisten und wie sie sich nicht alle bezeichneten, hatte sie im Laufe ihres bisherigen Lebens aufgesucht um auch nur einen Hinweis darauf zu erhalten unter was für einer merkwürdigen Krankheit sie litt. Nichts. Keiner von ihnen wusste eine Antwort. Mit dem Laufe der Zeit hatte sie sich damit abgefunden. Die Gedanken in die Richtung schweifen zu lassen ob sie ein Wunder oder einfach nur eine Laune der Natur sei, waren eh viel interessanter.  
In ihren Gedanken an die Vergangenheit verloren war sie vor einem kleinem Buchladen stehen geblieben, aus dem ein lautes Kichern einer kleinen Gruppe aus Jungen und Mädchen, sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück holte.  
„Habt ihr gesehen, wie der alte Mann geschaut hat, als Sammy für ´Saures das alte Buch beinahe fallen ließ?", fragte der Vampir.  
„Ja! Und dann erst das gestotterte Wort von ihm! Wie war das noch gleich? Hihi", sagte der Zauberer feststellend.  
„Nein, das war...mpfpf...!", fiel die gerade Schokoriegel essende Mumie ihren Freunden ins Wort. Lauthals lachten sie los und gingen vergnügt ihres Weges ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden was wenige Minuten zuvor nicht alles passieren hätte können...wie damals.

Es viel ihr jedenfalls nicht gerade leicht, nicht in den alten hart bekämpften Gemütszustand von früher zu verfallen. Drum brauchte sie nicht lange für die Entscheidung schnellst möglichst ihren Weg am Strip weiter zu führen, um den alten und neuen Glanz der Zeit an den großen Kasinos und kleineren Geschäften zu betrachten. Schließlich hatte sie auch nur noch ein paar Stunden, bis die Sonne wieder aufgehen würde.

Sie schlenderte in ihrem eigenem Trott vor sich hin, bis sie zu einem Kasino kam, mit dem sie gewiss keinen tollen Moment verband. Nein, nicht durch Verlust von Geld. Für das Spielen war sie noch viel zu Jung. Der Grund, war im Gegensatz ganz einfach.  
Es gehörte einem der reichsten Männer der Stadt. Nein, nicht Sam Brown. Wenn man diese Beiden vergleichen würde, würde Mr. Brown wie ein Engel da stehen. Dieser dagegen, war ein fieser Charakter. Fies, war dagegen noch viel zu harmlos ausgedrückt. Er hatte in allen großen, und auch manchen kleinen, Projekten der Stadt seine Finger im Spiel. Selbst, wenn er laut Gesetz, eine Straftat vollbracht hatte, konnte die Polizei ihm nie etwas nachweisen. Oder seine teuren Anwälte waren so gerissen – zusammen mit viel Glück – das er noch nie einen Polizeiwagen von innen gesehen hatte. Und erst ja nicht mit Kleinvieh seine Finger schmutzig machen – das war seine Devise. Das wusste auch jeder in der Stadt, denn die Zeitungen hatten es oft genug geschrieben. Dennoch, war es keine Abschreckung. Und so traf jeder, der sich mit dem so genannten Kleinvieh, auf ihn ein ließ auf seine Gorillas!  
Ah, da kamen sie auch schon. Ding und Dong. Jeder 5-jährige hatte mehr Grips als die Beiden zusammen. Jeder von ihnen hatte links und rechts von sich einen Gast am Arm gepackt und begleiteten diese, auf ihre freundliche Art und Weise nach draußen. Mit anderen Worten: sie warfen sie im hohen Bogen vor die Tür. Ausnahmsweise – so hatte sie den Eindruck – war es sogar eine berechtigte Aktion. So betrunken wie die Leute zu sein schienen, war es auch kein Wunder. Sie krochen eher den Weg auf allen vieren zum Taxi, als aufrecht gehen zu können.

_Was für ein trauriger Anblick, oder nicht? Ach, warum deshalb Sorgen machen? Es waren noch alles ziemlich junge Leute. Sie würden es verkraften._

Nein, ihre Sorgen lagen ganz wo anders. Und wie sie sehen konnte, kam diese „Sorge", nur wenige Meter vor ihr aus der Menschenmasse hervor und ging auf direktem Wege auf das Kasino zu, ohne sie auch nur bemerkt zu haben.

_Aber was machte er hier? Hatten sie es nicht vereinbart, das er es niemals wagen würde hier auf zu tauchen? Doch! Er hatte ihr sein Wort gegeben. Und das nicht nur mündlich, auch auf Papier._

Panik kam in ihr auf.

_Was sollte sie nur tun? Ihn aufhalten! Aber wie!_

Es ließe sich auch nicht vermeiden, dass auch sie, so auf die zwei Gorillas stoßen würde. Währe es damals doch erst gar nicht so weit gekommen...

**

* * *

**

**RÜCKBLENDE**  
Er war spät dran. Dabei hatten sie doch alle zusammen feste Zeiten vereinbart. Und nun dies. Sie hatte jetzt, wo Mrs. Kallagen nicht mehr lebte, die Verantwortung für die drei übernommen. Anfangs verständlicherweise wider willig. Sie war schließlich die Jüngste und wurde ohne Vorwarnung in das Erwachsenenleben geworfen. Damals hatte sie es der alten Dame jeweils versprochen. Hoch und heilig. Auch auf sie zu achten und sich best möglichst um alles zu kümmern. Einfach, ihr bestes geben. Doch war das genug?  
Die drei. Sie waren wie die drei Weisheitsaffen. So hatte sie sie von Anfang an gesehen.  
Einer stumm, das war Malwin. Auch wenn er nichts sagen konnte – seine Mimik sagte alles.  
Tammo, der zweite, blind. Er war wie eine Fledermaus, nur ohne Schall, denn Tammo besaß die Fähigkeit sich in den ihm unbekannten Gegenden sofort zu Recht zu finden. Ohne fremde Hilfe oder irgendwelche Hilfsmittel.  
Und zuletzt, Pius. Taub. Was ihn nicht hinderte. Er hatte im Laufe der Jahre einfach ein Gespür dafür entwickelt wenn um ihn herum etwas aus seiner ´Normalität glitt.

An dem Abend saß sie mit Malwin und Pius in der Küche. Die Haustür knallte zu. Tammo war endlich zu Hause. Nach viereinhalb Stunden!

_Wusste er nicht, was sie sich für Sorgen machen würden?_

Sein Weg führte ihn vom Hauseingang direkt in die Küche. Dort schnurstracks zum Kühlschrank, aus dem er sich den Orangensaft nahm. Es kam nicht einmal eine Entschuldigung oder schlechte Ausrede für seine Verspätung.  
Als Tammo sich ein Glas eingoss, spürte er wie sie ihn von ihrem Platz am Tisch aus anstarrte. Malwin und Pius schienen ebenfalls eine dieser ´schlechten Schwingungen zu spüren, denn sie verließen ohne weitere Beachtung ihres Bruders den Raum. Mit verschränkten Armen stellte sie sich in die Tür, um seine Fluchtmöglichkeit vorerst zu versperren. Und wartete. Mindestens fünf Minuten. Keiner machte einen Mucks. Die einzigen Geräusche die man vernehmen konnte, waren das Ticken der Küchenuhr und das leichte Summen des Kühlschranks.   
Nachdem er das Glas fast geleert hatte, knallte Tammo es - mehr oder weniger – auf den Tresen und seufzte lautstark.  
„Was willst du hören?", ohne sich dabei zu ihr umzudrehen. Keine Antwort. Keine Bewegung, die auch nur ein Ton von sich gegeben hätte. Er wusste, sie war von ihm enttäuscht.  
„Meg...", versuchte er gerade einen schlichtenden Satz zu beginnen, als er seine Antwort erhielt. Ein Stuhl wurde zu Boden geworfen.

So kommunizierte Meg eben, wenn sie wütend, enttäuscht oder verletzt war. Sie sagte nie etwas. Meg war aber nicht stumm. Sie war es nur irgendwann Leid, etwas zu sagen, was nicht beachtet wurde oder von anderen Menschen überhört wurde. Das dachte sie früher jedenfalls. Bis sie feststellte, dass die Leute sie nicht beachteten. Dies änderte sich, als sie vor einigen Jahren auf Mrs. Kallagen und die Jungs stieß. Diese vier waren anders. Sie hatten Meg nicht wie eine Außenstehende behandelt, die man übersah oder sich bei ihr ansteckte, würde man ihr zu nahe kommen. Nein, sie wurde wie ein Mensch behandelt.

Tammo kannte jedenfalls die Leier. Jedes mal, wenn er sie oder einer der anderen verärgert hatte, ging etwas zu Bruch soweit dies Möglich war. Es war auch nicht das erste Mal.  
Gelangweilt drehte er sich zu ihr um, machte seinen Weg an ihr vorbei und war auch schon fast aus der Tür, wenn er nicht auf einmal etwas Nasses seinen Rücken hinunter rinnen gespürt hätte. Meg hatte sich schleunigst das Glas geschnappt und den Rest Orangensaft auf ihn ausgekippt. Nun stand sie hinter ihm. Sichtlich erschrocken über sich selbst, wich sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Das Glas hielt sie dabei immer noch in der Hand.  
Seine Selbstfassung möglichst in Schach haltend, murmelte Tammo:  
„Ich gehe mein Hemd wechseln..."  
**RÜCKBLENDE ENDE**

**

* * *

**Tbc...?**  
**


	3. Tammo

**sara2006:** Wer Malwin, Tammo und Pius sind das klärt sich alles noch auf. Meg ist das "enstellte" Mädchen, soviel sei gesagt. Was sie getan hat bzw. passiert ist wird in inem späteren Kapitel erklärt. Ich kann doch jetzt noch nichts verraten, sonst wäre die FF doch viel zu schnell zu Ende. ;-)  
Und nein, sie handelt nicht von CSI Miami. Wie kommst du darauf?

**frl-smilla: **Na dann schauen wir doch mal, was die Länge der Kapitel so zu bieten haben...

Ich kann nur eines sagen: Bleibt am Ball, Leute. Es kommt noch mehr!

* * *

Eine ältere Dame rempelte sie an.„Verzeihen sie bitte." Es gab eine kleine Tätschelei auf die Schulter und schon machte diese sich daran ihren Enkeln hinterher zu kommen. Dadurch war Meg aus ihren Gedanken wieder zurück. So konnte sie mit ansehen wie Tammo gerade das Casino betrat. Die Gorillas ließen auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Sie waren wie ihre Artgenossen im Zoo zur Fütterung aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.  
Von draußen konnte Meg verfolgen wie Tammo einem von ihnen einen Umschlag übergab. Dieser betrachtete kurz den Inhalt, nickte und zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg in den hinteren Teil des Casinos wo sich die Fahrstühle befanden.  
Nun musste sie eine Entscheidung treffen. 

_Soll ich ihm nach eilen und versuchen ihm, wenn nötig, zu Helfen oder einfach nur darauf hoffen, dass er in wenigen Minuten unversehrt wieder aus der Eingangstür heraus spaziert? __  
_  
Sie entschied sich schließlich für die zweite Möglichkeit. Schließlich war bisher auch immer alles gut verlaufen.

_Was sollte dieses Mal anders sein?_

Nach den ersten sieben Minuten wurde Meg dann doch etwas ungeduldig. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem sie sich den Zeitaufwand der einzelnen Abschnitte ausmalte bis die Drei bei „The Boss" angelangten. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten in denen keiner von ihnen zu sehen war, lief sie bereits vor dem Eingang auf und ab. Wie ein Raubtier im Käfig.  
Ihre Sorgen wurden immer größer. Mehrmals schaute sie nun zum Eingang oder dem Gebäude empor und betete für sich leise dass alles in Ordnung sei.

Irgendwann hatte sie die Zeit verloren. Ihre Geduld. Tammo käme schon nach Hause. Außerdem hatte es angefangen zu regnen.

_Regen? In Las Vegas! Heute scheint alles Möglich zu sein. __  
_  
Sie entschied sich nach Hause zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin würde sie allerdings die Schleichwege nutzen. Aus den früheren Halloweentagen hatte Meg die Erfahrung gezogen, dass es nicht sehr von Vorteil war einigen der noch Kostümierten zu begegnen. Besonders nicht denen, die betrunken waren.  
So bog sie gleich in die Seitengasse rechts neben dem Casino ein. Typisch für solch einen Flur der Dunkelheit war wie überall die Müllcontainer, die Kartonbehausungen der Straßenbewohner und ab und an eine Ratte.

_In solch einer Gasse brauch man sich nicht fürchten oder ekeln. Über was denn auch? __  
_  
Deswegen versuchte Meg auch nie die Touristen zu verstehen, die eher rein Zufällig vor solch einer stehen blieben und sie sie dabei beobachtete, wie jemand von ihnen eine abfällige Gestik, Mimik oder Bemerkung von sich gab.

_So eine Gasse ist sein eigenes Leben. Eine andere Welt._

Meg wusste innerlich, dass wenn sie auch nur etwas anders sei, sie zumindest in diese Welt passen würde.

Sie war schon fast am Ende dieser Welt angelangt, als sie hinter sich eine Metalltür ziemlich laut knarren hörte. Erschrocken über den merkwürdigen Ton und über die Ungewissheit wer oder was als nächstes aus dieser Tür heraus trat, versteckte sie sich zwischen zwei Containern.  
Ihr Herz pochte, der Atem wurde schneller. Der Regen vergessen. Mondlicht schimmerte zwischen Regenwolken am Himmel hindurch und färbte die Gasse in ein kühles blau. Selbst die Luft, so schien es, hatte sich unbemerkt abgekühlt. Megs Atem war im Mondschein deutlich sichtbar. Nur hoffentlich nicht für den- oder diejenigen, die im nächsten Moment aus dieser Tür treten würden.

„Los, beweg dich alter Mann!", brüllte Dong als er Tammo förmlich mit Wucht gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand aus der Tür schubste. Dieser knallte mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen den harten Widerstand. Er spürte wie irgendwo in seinem Körper ein oder zwei, wenn nicht sogar mehr, Knochen brachen.

_Ich bin zu Alt für so etwas._

Mit Schmerzverzogener Mine glitt er an der feuchten Wand herunter. Jeder, der ihn in diesem Augenblick gesehen hätte, hätte wahrscheinlich vermutet der alte Mann käme gerade von einem Boxkampf mit eindeutiger Niederlage.

Meg vernahm weitere Schritte. Die Neugier packte sie oder war es einfach die Sorge um das, was als nächstes passieren könnte?  
Um möglichst nicht bemerkt zu werden, versuchte sie so langsam und vorsichtig es ging zwischen den Containern hervor zu gucken und zu beobachten was sich, links von ihr, tat.  
Ding und „The Boss" standen zwischen Dong und der Tür. Geschützt waren die Beiden durch einen übergroßen Regenschirm, den selbstverständlich Ding hielt.  
„Dong...", mahnte ihn sein Chef mit kalter Stimme. Dieser wusste was verlangt wurde und zog Tammo mit Gewalt vom Boden, so das dieser direkt „The Boss" gegenüber stand welcher, seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen nach, gedacht haben muss was Tammo doch für eine Witzfigur sei. Denn das Nächste was man von ihm hörte war:  
„Ich habe genug gesehen."  
Dann machte er eine Kehrtwende und verschwand mit Ding durch die Tür. Dieser kam kurz darauf wieder heraus und stellte sich zu Dong. Beide wussten was sie jetzt zu tun hatten.  
Meg ahnte es auch. Sie zog sich zwischen den Containern zurück, da sie es nicht riskieren konnte von den Gorillas entdeckt zu werden und betete in Gedanken, dass ihre Vermutung nicht eintreten würde.   
Ding schubste Tammo in Megs Richtung die Gasse hinunter. Er und Dong fingen schon jetzt an zu lachen.

_Bitte, oh bitte..._

„Na los! Hau schon ab!", schrie einer der Beiden. Wer es war konnte Meg nicht mehr erkennen, geschweige denn genau heraus hören. Der Regen prasselte mittlerweile stärker auf die Metallcontainer.

_Nein, bitte. Nicht. Nein._

Tammo war offenbar verdutzt, denn er bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Ahnte er auch etwas?

_Wieso lassen sie mich gehen?_

„Mach endlich! Oder soll ich dir noch Beine machen?"  
Das Gelächter wurde immer lauter, kälter, fieser. Das maschinelle Lachen irgendwelcher Monster und Horrorfiguren in einer Geisterbahn oder eines Gruselkabinetts, war nichts dagegen.  
Tammo tat darauf hin das Einzige, das sein Körper ihm befahl. Er rannte, so gut es in seinem Falle ging.  
Ding zog hinter seinem Rücken eine Waffe hervor. Ironische fragte er seinen Freund:"   
„Mein Herr, möchten sie diese Runde beenden?"

_Sie finden sich ja so witzig. __  
__Tammo lauf, lauf, lauf!_

„Und ihnen den ganzen Spaß nehmen? Wo denken sie hin!"  
Dong und Ding kringelten sich vor lauter Lachen. Doch nach und nach verstummte dieses.  
Ding zielte und schoss.

* * *

Tbc...? 


	4. Das Schauspiel

Nach langer Zeit habe ich gleich zwei Kapitel mitgebracht. Hier das erste:

* * *

„Hey" Was machen sie da?", schrie eine unbekannte Person vom Gasseneingang aus dem Trubel der Stadt. Wie sich heraus stellen sollte handelte es sich hierbei um einen einfachen Streifenpolizisten, der nicht gerade furcht erregend aussah.  
Die zwei Gorillas schluckten schwer. Werden sie erwischt? Jetzt hieß es ihr schauspielerisches Können zu zeigen – a la Null-acht-fünfzehn. Das wurde es auch.  
„Meinen Sie uns Officer?"  
„Wen sonst?"  
„Nun ja, also wir...", „...wir haben die Ratten gejagt. Sie müssen wissen, unser Boss hat es nicht so gern wenn sich diese Viecher seines Casinos aufhalten."  
Der Cop nickte verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf. Dann bemerkte er Tammo mit dem Gesicht am Boden liegend.  
„Und was ist mit ihm?" Dabei zeigte dieser auf Tammo.  
„Oh, um ihn brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie müssen wissen unser Freund da, ist nicht mehr der Jüngste und erschrickt sich leicht. Zudem hat er noch furchtbare Angst vor Ratten. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen warum, aber wenn er ihnen begegnet schmeißt er sich alle paar Meter auf den Boden."

_Das glaubt er Ihnen doch nicht etwa?_

Der Cop zögerte einen Moment, musterte dann noch einmal Ding und Dong und gab ihnen, als er sie verließ, nur noch den Rat mit, dass sie sich besser um "Ihren Freund" kümmern sollten.  
„Ja, danke. Das werden wir sofort tun! Gute Nacht, Officer." Damit war dieser verschwunden.

_Er hat es geglaubt! So eine hole..._

Ding und Dong viel offensichtlich ein äußerst schwerer Stein von den Schultern. So schwer wie in diesem Moment, hatten sie offensichtlich noch nie geseufzt Dong fasste sich von ihnen als erstes.  
„Los komm!", womit er seinen Kollegen am Arm packte, „Bevor noch so einer auftaucht." Er zeigte mit einem Daumen in die Richtung, in die der Streifenpolizist verschwunden war.  
Man hätte jetzt denken können, Ding würde seine Waffe wieder einstecken oder die Beiden hätten es sich anders überlegt und würden es bei einem einfachen Schrecken einjagen belassen. Aber dem war nicht so.  
Sie gingen zu Tammo herüber, jeder auf eine Seite, packten ihm an den Armen und schliffen ihn förmlich ein paar Meter weiter in den dunklen Flur hinein. Dann stellten sie ihn an eine Wand. Und wieder kam es Meg vor, als würde die Zeit in Slow-Motion ablaufen.

Der Regen. Der Atem. Die Bewegungen. Die Schüsse.  
Tammo, der an der Wand zu Boden sackte.  
Die Gorillas, die sich ein paar Schritte entfernten.  
Ding, der seine Waffe wieder verstaute.  
Der letzte Atemzug, der aus Tammo entwich.  
Ding und Dong die sich auf dem Weg zurück ins Casino machten.

_War das gerade tatsächlich passiert? Hatten sie gerade...? Ist er...? Oder ist das alles nur ein Traum? Ein ganz schlechter? __  
__Ja, eindeutig. Das muss es sein. Ich schließe jetzt einfach meine Augen, zähle bis Drei und wenn ich sie wieder öffne ist das gerade nicht passiert... __  
__Eins... __  
__Zwei... __  
__Drei... __  
__NEEIIINNNN!_

Es war kein Traum. Tammo war tot. Sie hatte es mit angesehen. Wie sollte sie das nur Malwin und Pius erklären? Konnte sie ihnen einfach so sagen was passiert war? Oder sollte sie lieber zur Polizei gehen? Würde ihr dort überhaupt jemand glauben?  
Es war eindeutig nicht leicht. Nun litt Meg unter einer schweren Last. Ihr Kopf schmerzte. Es war zuviel.

Irgendwie hatte sie sich unbewusst neben Tammos leblosen Körper gestellt. Über die Frage "Wie?" konnte sie sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen.

_Was war das?_ Eine Zuckung. _Er lebt!_

Meg kniete sich neben ihn und suchte nach einem weiteren Anzeichen dafür, dass sie sich nichts eingebildet hatte. Sie überprüfte zu aller erst die Schlagadern – nichts. Als zweites drückte, kniff und zog sie wo es nur ging – nichts. Zuletzt suchte sich noch in seinen Kleidungstaschen um irgendetwas Brauchbares zu haben, dass ihr vielleicht doch noch weiterhelfen könnte – nichts. Zumindest nichts außer einem Foto von Tammo selbst und jeweils einen Umschlag für Malwin und Pius. Was war das für ein Bild? Das kannte sie noch gar nicht. Sollte sie die Sachen an sich nehmen? Für jeden anderen täte es so aussehen, als ob Meg Tammo überfallen würde.  
Nun, irgendjemand schien das auch vermutet zu haben. Denn das nächste was Meg hörte war:  
„Hey, du! Was...!" Und das letzte:  
„Jemand muss die Polizei rufen!"   
Doch Meg war verschwunden.

* * *

Keine Sorge...das zweite Kapitel ist auf der nächsten Seite. Könnt, wenn ihr wollt aber ruhig eine Anmerkung hinterlassen. Schaden kann es ja schließlich nie. 


	5. Der erste Tatort

Und hier wie versprochen der zweite Teil. Wenn ihr der Meinung seit, ich sei zu sehr von den CSI-Charas abgewichen, etwas untypisch für diese oder sonst etwas, so sagt/schreibt/reviewt es mir bitte!

* * *

Auf beiden Seiteneingängen der Gasse flackerte das gelb-berüchtigte Absperrband der Polizei, welches zugleich als Anziehungsmagnet für jegliche Art der Schaulustigen diente. Nur nicht in diesem Fall für die Nachrichtensender. Dafür war die Leiche einfach zu uninteressant. Schließlich gab es am Tag gleich mehrere einzelne Tote. So etwas reizte die Leute vor den Fernsehern nicht mehr. 

Das schlechte Wetter hatte wenigstens etwas nachgelassen. Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.  
Das blau-rote Lichtspiel der Polizeiwagen spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern der Menschen, Pfützen und Gebäuden.  
Die Officer vor Ort taten bestmöglich ihre Arbeit die Schaulustigen hinter der Absperrung zu halten. Einer von ihnen stand mit zwei anderen Männer zusammen innerhalb der abgesperrten Fläche, aber immer noch weit genug von dem Opfer entfernt um die noch hoffentlich vorhandene Spuren nicht zu verwischen, sollte der Regenschauer welche übrig gelassen haben.  
Ein anderer der drei Männer war der so genannte „Zeuge". Der, der „alles" gesehen hatte und so gütig war die Polizei zu rufen. Der zweite Mann war Jim Brass. Ehemaliger Leiter des CSI und jetzt Detective der Las Vegas Police.

Brass war gerade dabei die letzten wichtigen Informationen über und von Thomas Parel – dem Zeugen – in sein Notizblock zu schreiben, als ein nachtblauer GMC vorfuhr.

_Ah, die Leute vom CSI._

Mit einem Kopfnicken und dem: „Danke, Mr. Parel. Ich habe vorerst alles. Wenn sie jetzt noch so freundlich wären und diesen Officer bitte begleiten?", nickte er nun diesem zu, der darauf hin sich direkt neben Mr. Parel stellte, „Er wird ihre Daten aufnehmen."  
Mr. Parel schaute dies bezüglich etwas erschrocken drein.  
„Nur damit alles seine Richtigkeit hat", versuchte der Detective ihn zu beruhigen. Es half nichts.  
„Falls wir oder die Leute vom CSI noch aufkommende Fragen an sie haben." Jetzt schien es Mr. Parel zu dämmern.  
„Ah, ich verstehe. Okay." Und damit führte der Officer Mr. Parel zum Streifenwagen.  
Brass konnte nur groß seufzen und den Kopf schütteln. Aber was brachte das schon? Dies war immerhin Las Vegas.

Unbemerkt hatten sich die zwei CSI's, die dem Fall zugeordnet waren, unter dem Absperrband von hinten an ihn heran geschlichen.  
„Schwierig?", wollte Sara Sidle, CSI Stufe 2, von Brass wissen.  
Als er sich zu den zwei CSI's umdrehte war die schlichte Antwort: „Nein,...verdattert."  
Es stand außer Frage, dass sie gerade nicht über den Tatort sprachen.   
„Grissom?", richtet sich Brass mit einem fragenden Blick an die Beiden.  
„Papierkram", sprach Nick Stokes, CSI Stufe 3, von seiner, drei Meter von Sara und Brass entfernt, knienden Position während er ein mögliches Beweisstück betrachtete.   
Papierkram war schon immer ein leidiges Thema. Egal, welchen Ermittler man gefragt hätte. Keiner tat es gerne.  
„Na dann", murmelte Brass und überlies den zwei Ermittlern vorerst den Tatort.  
Sara machte sich auf den weg zur Leiche um noch mögliche Beweise zu sammeln, die, wie sie hoffte, der Regen noch nicht zerstört hatte.  
Nick machte sich unterdessen an die, auch von ihm erhofften, noch vorhandene Beweise. Beide wussten, dass wenn ein Mord während eines Regenschauers stattfand, die Chancen schlecht standen etwas zu finden dass sie zum Mörder und damit der Lösung dieses Falles führte.

Die Zeit lief ihnen davon. Es war ein Wettrennen gegen Mutter Natur. Die nächste Regenwolke wanderte in ihre Richtung.

* * *

Anmerkung im Falle von Tbc...: Ich hab jetzt erst einmal einen Monat Schule und somit hoffentlich einen Zeitraum den ich gut nutzen kann um euch kurz nach meiner Wiederkehr mit neuem Lesestoff zu versorgen. Ideen sind reichlich vorhanden. ;-)

Man ließt sich.

Tbc...?


	6. Superdave

Das Geräusch der auslösenden Kamera, das Getuschel der Schaulustigen sowie das kracken der Polizeifunkgeräte waren das einzige, was man in der Gasse hörte. Doch nicht die beiden CSI's. Sie waren viel zu konzentriert um darauf zu achten.

„Unser Zeuge – Mr. Parel - sagte aus, er habe um kurz nach 21 Uhr beim Blick in die Gasse, als er hier vorbei kam, eher beiläufig hineingeschaut und konnte beobachten wie eine dunkle Gestallt neben dem Opfer kniete und offenbar durchsuchte. Auf zurufen unseres Zeugen verschwand die unbekannte Person, allerdings tiefer in die Gasse, so dass er sich zumindest traute nach zu sehen, was an der Wand lehnte. Er sagte weiterhin aus, er habe sofort die Polizei gerufen, als er erkannte, dass das Opfer tot war", zitierte Brass aus seinem Notizblock.  
Nick wurde hellhörig und unterbrach für einen Moment seine Beweissicherung um seinen Kollegen die Frage zu stellen:

„Findet ihr es nicht auch merkwürdig, dass Mr.Parel offenbar so ruhig über die Tatsache reagiert, dass er eine Leiche fand? Ich meine, wie hoch ist denn wohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit das so etwas passiert?"

Sara, die seine Frage beantworten wollte ließ es bleiben, als sie den viel sagenden Blick von Nick sah. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie eindeutig zu viele Wissenschaftsmagazine las, wenn sie diese Frage beantworten konnte.

„Nun, er gab an er sei Maskenbildner bei einem hiesigen Fernsehunternehmen und deshalb...", erläuterte Brass den Beiden die ihn leicht verwundert entgegenblickten, "... ich werde ihn genauer unter die Lupe nehmen."

Der Detective drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen.

Als Brass gerade die Gasse verlassen hatte gesellte sich David, der gerichtsmedizinische Assistent, zu Sara und Nick als sich diese ihrer Arbeit wieder zu wenden wollten.

„Hey, ihr Beiden", begrüßte er sie gut gelaunt.  
„Superdave! Warum so spät?", scherzte Nick mit einem gewissen Unterton, das sogar Sarah schmunzeln musste und hart daran war zu versuchen sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

David sah darüber hinweg und gab seinen zwei Freunden, während er sich die Latexhandschuhe überzog, nur die Antwort man hätte einen neuen Fahrer von Außerhalb eingestellt und dieser hatte sich nun mal verfahren.

Während Nick die gesicherten Beweise zum Dienstwagen zurückbrachte, blieb Sara bei den Beiden um geduldig die vorläufigen Schlüsse von David über den Zustand von Tammo zu erfahren.

„Schusswunden in den Brustkorb, nahe dem Herzen. Ich vermute aus nächster Nähe."

Als David Tammo weiter untersuchte, tastet er ihn ab um zu sehen, ob er noch weitere Verletzungen erlitten hatte, die zum Tod hätten führen können.

„Keine Schädel- oder Halsfraktur. Oberkörper – außer den zwei Schusswunden - und Beine scheinen auf den ersten Blick keine weiteren Verletzungen davon getragen zu haben. Ah, was haben wir denn hier?"

Die laut gedachte Frage Davids blieb Sarah nicht unbemerkt. Interessiert beugte sie sich etwas weiter nach vorne um mögliche Beschädigungen an der Kleidung des Opfers durch näheres herantreten an dieses, zu vermeiden.

„Die Handgelenke und der rechte Ellenbogen scheinen gebrochen zu sein. Nun, wenn man bedenkt, dass euer Opfer durch den Regen schneller abkühlt, würde ich den Todeszeitpunkt auf 2, wenn nicht sogar 3 Stunden, zurücklegen. Du weißt ja: genaueres kann ich euch erst sagen, wenn ich hin gründlich untersucht habe."  
„Piep mich an, wenn du was hast", sagte Sara und damit war der Besuch des Tatorts für die CSI's abgeschlossen.

David ließ Tammo auf eine Trage legen, um ihn schließlich ab zu transportieren und auch Sara machte sich auf den Weg zum Dienstwagen um ihre und Nicks gesammelten Beweise im Labor zu untersuchen.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o _

_Anmerkung:_ Tbc wird behoben, sobald eine wichtige Entscheidung getroffen wurde.


	7. Familiengeschichte

**Nach gut zwei Jahren habe ich euch etwas mit gebracht. Entschuldigt bitte, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich wollte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf meine Ausbildung richten – und das hat sich gelohnt.**

**Also, viel Spaß...und lasst was von euch hören – würde mich freuen!**

_Au._

_Verflucht._

_Dass das immer so weh tun muss._

_Mist._

Meg hielt sich die Bauchseiten. Sie verkrampfte, so sehr schmerzte es. Für Außen stehende nichts weiter als Seitenstiche.

Sie war eine ganze Weile gelaufen. Abwechselnd mit schnellen Schritten. So wie in diesem Moment.

Auch die Lungen hatten schon vor einiger Zeit angefangen zu schmerzen. Das schlimmste waren jedoch die alten Narben die nie wirklich verheilten und in den unpassendsten Momenten immer wieder aufgingen. Sie zwickten, brannten, bluteten.

In wenigen Minuten war sie zu Hause.

_Gleich. Gleich bin ich da. Pause. Frieden. Ruhe._

_So viel mehr. Angenehmes._

Nur noch wenige Meter. Nur noch um die eine Ecke herum und sie konnte schon das Haus sehen.

Sirenengeheul. Von rechts kam ein Streifenwagen mit Blaulicht um den Block geschossen. Quietschende Reifen in der Kurve. Mit rasendem Tempo düste er die Straße entlang.

_Haben Sie mich? So schnell?! Unmöglich._

Die Ausnahme bestätigt die Regel. Sie rasten an Meg vorbei.

_Puh! Glück gehabt. _

Meg musste schmunzeln. Denn Glück zu haben, in einer Stadt wie Las Vegas, war wahrlich eine Seltenheit.

Die Nachbarhäuser schienen ruhig. Ein paar Lichtschimmer hier und da. Ansonsten war niemand auf der Straße zu sehen der Meg hätte gefährlich werden können.

Sie war im Vorgarten. Fünf Schritte bis zur Haustür. Vier, drei, zwei. Den Letzten. Angekommen.

Der Haustürschlüssel war unter einem Blumentopf auf der rechten Seite. Was für ein Cliché. Einen Fußabtreter oder Steine gab es nicht.

Als sie das letzte Mal das Haus verlassen hatte, hatte sie mehrmals hinter sich abgeschlossen.

_Doppelt hält besser._

Das hatte sich schon von klein auf bei ihr eingebläut.

Die Tür knarrte in ihren Angeln. Ein angenehmer und wohliger Duft von Orangen, Zimt und Honig schlich sich in den ersten Sekunden aus der Dunkelheit heraus und begrüßte Meg förmlich mit einem willkommenem Gefühl.

Das war etwas was sie besonders mochte. Es war nicht mit dem Duft anderer und vor allem älteren Häusern zu vergleichen, in denen sich der Tot schon ein Bett genommen hatte. Doch hier war es zum Glück anders.

Mrs. Kallagen hatte immer darauf geachtet, dass es für jeden Fremden wie ein Weihnachtsparadies war, trat man durch die Türschwelle.

Die vier - Meg, Malvin, Tammo und Pius - hatten das Haus nach dem Ableben von Mrs. Kallagen übernommen.

Man vermisste die alte Lady. Sie war das Herz der "Familie". Jeden Tag hatte sie ein strahlendes Lächeln mit so viel Wärme und Liebe wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf den Lippen, eine ausstrahlende Ruhe die einen wie ein Insekt in ein Spinnennetz einfing, weil man es genoss in ihrer Nähe zu sein und eine Weisheit in ihrem Leben gesammelt, die jede

hoch dotierte Person in einem Debattierwettbewerb hätte blass aussehen lassen.

Erst als Mrs. Kallagen im Sterben lag, hatte sie Meg die Wahrheit erzählt. Die Wahrheit über die Tatsache das man sie damals in einem Korb, eingewickelt in einer dicken Decke - dabei liegend mit einem Brief in dem drin stand, dass sich ihre Eltern trotz aller Liebe nie um sie hätten kümmern können - vor der Tür abgelegt hatte. Es stand zwar noch mehr in dem Brief aber

Meg wollte einerseits nichts weiter wissen, um das aufgebaute Familiengefühl nicht in irgend einer Weise zu kränken, und auf der anderer Seite hatte sie die leise Ahnung, dass sie auch nichts weiter erfahren hätte. Schutz der Persönlichkeit.

"So wie in Dschungelbuch?!", hatte Meg damals mit kindlichem Enthusiasmus festgestellt. Ein kleines Lächeln, leider ohne Sonnenkraft, war die Antwort.

Nun, Malvin, Tammo und Pius waren ja auch nicht Mrs. Kallagens richtigen Söhne. Einst bekamen ihre Nachbarn, ein junges reizendes Paar, ungewollt Drillinge. Es waren eben diese drei Jungen. Mrs. Kallagen war ebenfalls noch "jung". In der ganzen Nachbarschaft gab es über die Drillinge einen riesigen Spektakel. Die restlichen Familienangehörige des Paares konnten ebenfalls nicht ihre Finger aus dem Spiel lassen. Es hagelte von allen Seiten Vorwürfe. Bis sie diesen ganzen Tumult nicht länger ertragen konnte.

Sie schloss eine Vereinbarung mit dem jungen Paar ab, das sie die Drillinge in ihre Obhut nehmen würde wenn das Pärchen Las Vegas ohne weiteres verlassen würde. Dies geschah unter dem Vorbehalt das nicht nur die Eltern mit ihren Söhnen nie wieder Kontakt aufnehmen würde, ganz egal was je passiere und unter dem Einsetzen und Einhalten einer großen Notlüge - dem Gesetzesbruch. Mrs. Kallagen und das junge Paar machten den zuständigen Behörden unter Verwendung von gefälschten Papieren vor, sie sei eine lang verschollene Großtante die sich bereit erklärt hatte die Drei zu sich zu nehmen, damit die Eltern einen "kleineren Familienurlaub" veranstalten könnten. Niemand ist Perfekt uns so kam es damals zu keinen größeren Einwände. So machte sich das junge Paar von dannen.

Nachfolgende Kontaktversuche der Familienangehörige trafen auf kein Gehör. Auch nicht bei Mrs. Kallagen, die eine alte tatterige Dame hervorragend Schauspielern konnte. Es kehrte Stille ein.

Trotz der Vorgeschichte hatte sie die Jungen so erzogen, als seien sie ihre eigenen Söhne. Die alte Dame hatte nie das Glück eigene Kinder zu bekommen. Die Routine war jedenfalls schnell da.

Diese Routine musste Meg sich auch angeeignet haben, denn es war nach dem Ableben von Mrs. Kallagen bei wichtigen Gesprächen mit Banken und anderen Dingen sehr nützlich.

Meg befand sich im Flur. Links befand sich die Treppe. An der Wand nach oben hingen nur noch ein paar verblasste Erinnerungen aus glücklichen Tagen. Es wurden von Jahr zu Jahr immer weniger. Die Tapete hatte unterschiedliche Farbspektren angenommen - Lücke um Lücke. Oben befanden sich Badezimmer, die Tür zum Dachboden, ihr und das Zimmer der Drei sowie Mrs. Kallagens Zimmer – das aber keiner seit ihrem Tode betreten hatte. Rechts im Eingangsflur, gleich gegenüber der Treppe, befand sich das Wohnzimmer.

Ein Fernseher war dort seit den ersten bewohnten Tagen niemals vorzufinden. Stattdessen war der überwiegende Bereich des Raumes mit Bücherregalen ausgestattet, die vom Fußboden bis zur Decke gebaut und gefüllt waren. Gerade aus war die spärliche Küche mit einem kleinem Esstisch.

_Herzrasen. Atmen. Langsam, langsam. Normalität. Sicherheit._

_Wo war noch gleich der Notfallkoffer?_

_Badezimmer._

Meg löste sich von der Haustür und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben um im Badezimmer nach dem Notfallkoffer zu suchen.

Ihre Erinnerung sagte ihr, dort war er zuletzt aufbewahrt worden. Sie brauchte ihre Salbe und etwas Verbandsmaterial um die aufgegangenen Narben zu verarzten.

_Kleidung wechseln. Blutspuren entfernen. Essen._

Einzelne Stufen der Treppen knartschten. Das Holz war alt. Das Haus war alt. Alles hier war alt. Genau wie das Leben.

_Ist das Leben wirklich alt? Kann es nicht auch Jung sein?_

_Alle sagen immer, man soll das Leben genießen. Es wertschätzen. Nicht einfach weg werfen._

_Aber wie kann man das nicht tun, wenn alles Leben doch vergänglich ist?_

_Irving Penn hat es an zum Beispiel an dem abgenutzten Handschuh mit all seinen Löchern simpliziert._

_Heureka! Mein Name muss nicht Aristoteles sein, um das zu verstehen._

Im Badezimmer war der Notfallkoffer. Leer. Meg suchte in ihrem Zimmer und in der Küche nach Resten oder etwas das als Ersatz dienen könnte.

Die anderen Räume konnte sie eindeutig ausschließen. Viel Zeit war vergangen. Ohne neuen Verband brauchte sie auch nicht ihre Kleidung zu wechseln.

Die Blutspuren von Tammos Blut waren eingetrocknet. Ihr eigenes Blut musste sie eben zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt aus dem Haus entfernen.


End file.
